battlematfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheNerdyAssassin/Silverback Smash
The fourth chapter arrived with the Leverage Challenge Video. It introduced new characters and continued the band's journey as they escaped the Relentless Dead who attacked their castle. The Story: Silverback Smash "What's your name?" you ask the red headed young woman as your eyes adjust to the light. "Aryn," she replies. "Thank you," you say as she nods and turns to join the rest of the band that has gathered in what appears to be an old dwarven meeting hall. Old kegs of ale are littered everywhere and the tables are covered in mugs. Incredibly dusty mugs. As you scan the curved walls for a door or way out, you realize no other soul has been in this room for what appears to be centuries. Your heart sinks as you glance to the circular door leading back into the tunnels. You manage to make yourself say, "Search for a way out." Your small band disperses and begins the search. You look up to see where the light is coming from and far above, you see the smallest circle of blue sky. It must be a mile straight up, but the light is reflected down by several hundred small mirrors along the walls of the cavern that lead down to the room you are currently trapped in. ' '"Over here," you hear a young voice say. The youngest member of your group, a boy of around the age of 12 by the name of Koti, struggles to move a large barrel out of the way. "Hinges!" he points out, "Clearly there's a door behind this barrel." As the word "barrel" leaves his lips, the door flies open with a crash. Wood and dust fill the air. Before you, standing at the bottom of a winding staircase, is the largest Sitting Silverback you've ever seen in person. His body fills the entire doorway. "On me!" you command and rush to the middle of the room. Your band assembles behind you and awaits your orders. Your mind races and then you remember the Relentless Goblin only wanted you. "To the walls, get as far away from me as possible!" Your party scatters again as the Sitting Silverback turns to face you. A roar of "Stampede!" and he charges. You were right. He wants nothing to do with anyone else in the room. Your heart is simultaneously lifted and terrified. You remember the door behind you and begin racing backward while keeping your eye on the beast. The stampeding Silverback has fully committed and with all of the dust in the air can't make out the tunnel entrance as you dive to the side. He barrels through the door and you jump up to slam it shut behind him. You know you are safe. Your band rushes to your side. You meet Aryn's eyes. "Leverage," you say. "Always know how to use your surroundings." She smiles and nods. The Workout: Leverage does not have to refer to physical strength. You can leverage your intelligence, your understanding of your surroundings, your knowledge of a subject, and even your time. There are always ways to work through a problem or situation. 'Remember to stay calm and rely on your strengths. See what you can use to your benefit and don't be afraid to ask for help. Leveraging other peoples talents is incredibly useful and part of what being on a team is all about. If you surround yourself with others who have strengths you do not, you can help each other overcome whatever gets thrown your way. ' Category:Blog posts